customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 35 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the thirty-fifth silly note: The Turning Point would've been released by Walt Disney Home Video on videocassette in the U.S. on November 11, 1997. The Turning Point (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1997 VHS of The Turning Point and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Mulan Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Hercules Preview # George of the Jungle Preview # Air Bud Preview # Belle's Magical World Preview # The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Close Encounters of the Third Kind would've been released by Walt Disney Home Video on videocassette in the U.S. on November 11, 1997. Close Encounters of the Third Kind (20th Anniversary Edition) Here are the 1997 VHS of Close Encounters of the Third Kind and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Flubber Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Hercules Preview # George of the Jungle Preview # Belle's Magical World Preview # The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial # Disney Cruise Line Commercial # "Theatrical Trailer" # Close Encounters of the Third Kind Official Trailer # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. I Never Promised You a Rose Garden (20th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Little Mermaid Re-Release Sneak Preview (Different Version) # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # Hercules Theatrical Teaser Trailer # George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview # Promo for Pooh's Grand Adventure, Mary Poppins, Sleeping Beauty and Old Yeller # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Fun and Fancy Free Preview # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Julia (20th Anniversary Edition) Starring your favorite badger Frances in her original live stage show tour in the United States, Frances Live on Stage - Let's Eat Bread and Jam opens at the Fox Theater in October. Tickets on sale now from Ticketmaster. Frances loves to eat her favorite food bread and jam for breakfast, or a snack, for lunch and for dinner. Frances joins her badger family and friends, Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert to take them to the PB&J Cafe to win a Bread and Jam Contest. You'll love seeing Frances and her friends live on stage in an all new live musical stage production for the first time ever. Get your tickets now OlympiaEntertainment.com or Ticketmaster.com when purchasing your tickets. Get the ultimate fan experience with Frances Live Badger Seats! Badger Seats include a VIP seat and a pre-show Meet & Greet Photo Opportunity with Frances! Badger Seats orders will include a special admittance ticket for entry into the Meet & Greet. You will receive the special admittance ticket with the rest of your show tickets. All Meet & Greets start one hour prior to the performance. Please meet Frances in the lobby. Latecomers may miss the opportunity. Don't forget your camera! Visit www.FrancesLiveTour.com for more details. Star Wars (20th Anniversary Edition) We interrupt this artwork for this special report from Channel BRNY. Here in the Family magazine here's the Barney news where you can find out what's going on in Barney's life. 'Tis the Season for a New Barney Video! If your child was asked to name his favorite seasonal activities, would he include swimming in the summer, splashing in a spring shower, dancing in a fall festival, and sledding during the winter? Now your child can enjoy Barney and all of the above in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" the brand-new Barney Classic Collection video. The 45-minute video teaches children about the different seasons through music, dance, and lots of special effects. On sale in August, "Seasons" follows Barney's other new 1996 home videos, "Barney's Talent Show" and "Barney's Fun & Games." All three programs have never been broadcast on television. For more information, please call 1-800-TO-BARNEY. "Barney's Big Surprise" Stage Tour Debuts in September "Barney's Big Surprise," the Purple One's first-ever national stage show tour, kicks off this month. The "not-just-for-toddlers" theatrical extravaganza will tour for two years and visit approximately 60 cities in the U.S. and Canada. Audiences from coast to coast will see Barney "live and in purple!" They'll also get the chase to see BJ and Baby Bop perform live, meet Mother Goose and her pet goose Clarence, and even take a peek into Professor Tinkerputt's toy factory! The interactive stage show will feature new songs as well as such Barney classics as "Baby Bop Hop," "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," "Everyone is Special," "If You're Happy and You Know It," "I Love You," and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm." Barney has performed sing-alongs around the world and starred in a series of sold-out concerts at Radio City Musical Hall in 1994. "Barney's Big Surprise" marks the first time that the world-famous dino-star has taken a stage show on the road. Barney Products of 1997 Here's stuff of other Barney products from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" 1997 VHS along with other videos from Lyrick Studios. Barney's Sense-Sational Day From whistles and rainbows to pickles and paints, the senses come alive like never before. Join Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Kim as they use their imaginations, along with Barney's video camera, to capture the fun-filled events for the day -- everything they see, hear, smell, taste and touch. There's only one word to describe this much fun, Sense-sational! Barney's Colors & Shapes It's twice the fun and twice the purple. Introducing Barney's newest 2-Pack, Colors & Shapes. First, in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, Barney and his friends set out on a quest to find Rainbow Beard's map of shapes and colors -- a map that helps lead them to a wonderful hidden treasure. Then, come along as Barney and his friends discover the many colors and shapes that surround us in Red, Blue and Circles Too!. From sponge paints to hula hoops, there's fun for all! Barney's Big Surprise One of the biggest stars ever is ready to give a much-awaited live performance...in your very own home! It's the live recording of Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's first stage show tour - a musical extravaganza full of laughter, singing and dancing you've come to expect from Barney and his friends. You've never heard Barney 'til you've heard him live and in purple. Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Introducing Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing, all-new collection favorite playtime songs. Children and adults alike will love singing along with everyone's favorite dinosaur. Hear songs like Let's Play Together and Run and Jump Medley. It's music that'll really keep you hoppin'...in the key of purple. Receive a *FREE copy of "BARNEY'S FIRST ADVENTURES"! Exclusive offer, not available in stores. Barney's First Adventures is a 25-minute TV special that helps kids experience their first time doing something, such as their first day of school. Send proof-of-purchase from Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie video and any other Barney video and mail-in for a free copy of Barney's TV special, not available in stores. The First-Ever Personalized Barney Home Video Starring Your Child with Barney! * It's easy to order! Just send us a photo and the order form on the other side. * Your child appears on screen, and Barney says your child's name throughout this fun-filled personalized story about a surprise birthday party! * Your child joins Barney and friends as they sing five new Barney songs plus "I Love You." * Deluxe video packaging is fully personalized with your child's name! Kideo presents "My Party with Barney" the first personalized Barney home video! Barney Spring 1999 New Product Guide Here's a Super-Dee-Duper product booklet from the Barney video "What a World We Share". Sing & Dance with Barney Come celebrate with Barney in this unique tribute to his first ten years. Includes 27 of Barney's favorite songs. Barney's planned a very special sing along party and invited many of his friends, "old" and "new!" The group enjoys singing their all-time favorites, while being transported to magical places (a farm, a campsite in the woods and a storybook land). Learning can be fun with this Barney 2 Pack In "Good, Clean Fun", Barney seizes the opportunity for pretend play and teaches the children all about cleanliness. In "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" join Barney and his friends as they teach Baby Bop and BJ the importance of between brothers and sisters. Barney Bonus 2 Pack Includes "Good, Clean Fun" and "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" Join Barney's Walk Around the Block It's another fun-filled day as Barney and the children learn that where they live is more than just a neighborhood; it's a place they can call "home." It's another fun-filled day as Barney and the children make visits to some of the local businesses including Cannoli's Bakery, Bouffant's Barber Shop, the PB&J Cafe and Green's Grocery Store. Don't miss "Walk Around the Block with Barney" CHILDREN LOVE TO SING WITH BARNEY I Love to Sing with Barney If music had a color, it would be purple. That's because no one has delighted millions of fans worldwide quite like Barney. Now you can celebrate 10 years of your all-time favorite songs with "I Love to Sing with Barney," a must-have for any collection. Now on CD or cassette. Barney's Read Along ABC Animals! Follow along with Barney as he travels on an amazing alphabet journey surrounded by all of his favorite animals. On this A to Z adventure, Barney will introduce your children to alligators and zebras and all the animals in between. With Barney, learning the alphabet is easy as ABC Animals! Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space 3, 2, 1... Blast off to an out of this world experience with Barney! Children are invited join Barney on a rocket ship adventure while singing some of the most popular songs from the Barney in Outer Space video. Special Edition Childhood Friends Barney has lots of friends. That includes you! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ have fun playing with you when you use your imagination. Whenever you need a friend, take them along! Good Night Hugs from Barney Turn out the light and crawl into bed because all your Sleepytime Friends are ready to go night-night. These soft, poseable 14" bean bag pals will help you get ready for a good night's sleep. Sleepytime Friends help make bedtime the happiest time of all. Celebrating 10 Years Baby Bop's Blankey Cuddle up with these wonderful little board books with plush attached. Perfect for naptime, storytime, bedtime, anytime! Barney's Storybook Treasury New Format! Wonderful collection contains six of Barney's stories. Barney's ABC, 123 and More! Celebrate 10 years of Barney with this special book! Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo Lions and monkeys and bears - oh, my! You never know what you'll find when you visit the zoo with Barney. Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library Check out the fun when Barney and Baby Bop go to the library! Barney & Me on Safari A child's photo is inserted in this book, as they join Barney on a jungle adventure! Barney's In, Out and All Around With a little imagination, Barney turns an ordinary box into EXTRAordinary fun! Barney's Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose Dino-Mite Activity Pad From A to Z, this activity pad will provide hours of interactive fun for Barney fans as they learn the alphabet with Barney and Mother Goose. Barney's Mother Goose Hunt Barney and Mother Goose take the reader on a fantastic journey as popular nursery rhymes come to life. Barney's Springtime Fun Dino-Mite Coloring Book Spring has sprung, and Barney and his friends explore the great outdoors. Color this book fun! Sing with Barney "I Love You" Barney Get ready for a great big hug and a song kids know and love. Just press Barney's heart and hear him sing his favorite song: "I Love You." Snuggle up close with this loveable, huggable and musical Barney that is guaranteed to always make you smile...and sing! Twinken the Dream Maker Twinken helps children see their dreams! Love to Read, with Barney is released for library purposes only on December 19, 1993. Barney's First Adventures airs on Fox Kids March 28, 1998. The first Barney movie, Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters April 3, 1998. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail on September 1, 1998. Hachaverim Shel Barney (The Friends of Barney) the Israeli production of Barney & Friends dubbed in Hebrew. It premiered in Israel in 1997-2000. Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들) was the second co-production of Barney & Friends dubbed in Korean. It premieres on KBS (Korean Broadcasting System) from 2001 to 2003. This Barney Christmas special and Season 9 home video "We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video)" would've been aired on PBS December 2005. "Barney: It's Halloween!" Coloring and Activity Book Celebrate Halloween with Barney! This coloring and activity book has an eye-catching photographic cover. Join Barney and friends as they make Halloween decorations, choose costumes, and go trick-or-treating. This coloring and activity book has a whole new look, with an eye-catching photographic cover. "Barney: Merry Christmas!" Coloring and Activity Book Celebrate Christmas with Barney! This coloring and activity book has an eye-catching photographic cover. Join Barney and friends as they decorate a Christmas tree, make presents, and get a visit from Santa. This coloring and activity book for the holidays has a whole new look, with an eye-catching photographic cover. "Barney: A Colorful Easter" Coloring and Activity Book Celebrate Easter with Barney! Complete your coloring and activity pages with colorful Easter stickers. From decorating Easter eggs and Easter baskets, to going on an Easter egg hunt, join Barney in these coloring pages and activities celebrating the Easter holiday. Full-color stickers add to the fun. "Barney: Happy 4th of July!" Coloring and Activity Book Celebrate the 4th of July with Barney! This coloring and activity book has an eye-catching photographic cover. Join Barney and friends as they wave American flags, wear red, white and blue, watch the parade and even see fireworks light in the sky when it's nighttime in these coloring pages and activities celebrating the patriotic holiday. Full-color stickers add to the fun. "Barney's Adventure Hunt" Book It's a search for adventure. This Search and Spot book encourages children to identify and match the many delightful objects and scenes featured in Barney's Great Adventure. "Barney: The Chase is On!" The chase is on as Barney and his friends go on one egg-cellent adventure. Follow along as everyone is in pursuit of Twinken the Dream Maker, their brand new friend. "Barney: Mother Goose Collection" on DVD with Activity Book and Music CD March 15, 2011 Come along with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ on a magical and music-filled journey into the land of Mother Goose. Join the fun and sing along as classic nursery rhymes like Hickory Dickory Dock, Humpty Dumpty, London Bridge and more come to life! Special Features * Bonus music CD featuring five songs * 64-page activity book * Behind the Scenes with the Cast and Characters * "What Can It Be?" Read-Along * 15 Sing-Alongs * 17 Mother Goose Rhyme-Alongs * Mother Goose Live on Stage Barney's Jungle Friends aired on PBS on September 7, 2009. Dino-Mite Birthday was aired on PBS this Friday. Season 7 of Barney & Friends premiered on PBS Kids September 2, 2002. Barney's newest dino friend Riff, Baby Bop and BJ's cousin joins in Season 10 of the television show Barney & Friends, premieres September 15, 2006 on PBS Kids. Barney & Friends airs Wednesdays on Treehouse. From February 27 to early September 1995, this season had credits that were long as Seasons 1-2. Starting on September 11, 1995, the show utilized shorter credits and longer fundings. When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this season's episodes, the station used the shorter credits version Two new national underwriters announced as "Barney & Friends" launches "Back to School with Barney" programming celebration. Rimba's Island airs on Fox Kids from 1994 to 1997 as part of the Fox Cubhouse. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm airs weekdays on Lifetime in 1994-1996. 'Rory' Best of New Crop of Kids Shows LYNNE HEFFLEY and '' * "Fox's Cubhouse" airs weekdays at 2 p.m. on KTTV-TV Channel 11. "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm" airs weekdays at 8 a.m. on Lifetime. "Rory and Me" airs weekdays at 8 a.m. on the Learning Channel. '' Thanks to recent congressional prodding, what's hot in children's TV programming this fall is a dash of education. The Fox Children's Network, notorious for "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" but lauded for its animated version of "Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?," follows the trend this week with a mixed bag of "edutainment" shows for children ages 2 to 6. Under the umbrella title, "The Fox Cubhouse," three different shows will air weekdays in rotation, with brief, superfluous wraparound segments featuring a human host and puppets in a clubhouse setting. The series begins today with "Jim Henson's Animal Show," which will be seen Mondays and Fridays. Kudos for a great idea, but the first segment of this Muppet/live-action nature show--hosted by Jake, a stuffy polar bear, and Stinky, a wisecracking skunk--is surprisingly listless. It serves up lots of info-bits and shots of real-life animals, but much of the dialogue and commentary is forced, not witty. The second series, "Johnson and Friends"--which will air Tuesdays and Thursdays--is about toys (actors in costume) in a playroom, and fares better with creative simplicity and relaxed, child-friendly pacing. In the opener, pink elephant Johnson and three new pals discover the stars outside the playroom window and learn that nothing fearsome lurks under the bed. Not available for review was the third show in the series, "Rimba's Island," featuring characters based on Oaxacan Indian designs teaching preschool concepts. It will air Wednesdays. Also beginning today is the Lifetime cable channel's first children's series, "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm," a live-action show with costumed animal characters, puppets, storytelling and songs. For a truly top-notch show to grow by, however, tune in to "Rory and Me," a gentle mix of live action, puppetry, tuneful songs and traditional and computer animation that debuted on cable's Learning Channel two weeks ago. It features children's singer Rory, an appealing performer with a sweet, girlish voice and comfortable charm. In "Mister Rogers' Neighborhood" fashion, the low-key show follows careful tenets of early education, even allowing wordless, music-less moments for the contemplation of such sights and sounds as the wind in the trees and deer running on a hillside trail. Allegra's Window aired every weekday on Nick Jr. in 1994-1996. Eureeka's Castle aired every weekday on Nick Jr. from 1989-1995. Gullah Gullah Island aired weekday morning on Nick Jr. from 1994-1998. The Huggabug Club is the musical educational TV series for children aged 2-8. The Huggabug Club aired on PBS in 1995-2000, and repeats currently on Trinity Broadcasting Network's Smile of a Child TV network. The Dooley and Pals Show aired on PBS from 2000 to 2006, and currently aired on TBN and on Smile of a Child. Skinnamarink TV aired on CBC in Canada, TLC (The Learning Channel) and Time Warner Cable Kids in the U.S. from 1997 to 2000. Groundling Marsh aired on YTV (Canada), Disney Channel and PBS Kids in 1997-1998. PB&J Otter aired on Playhouse Disney in 1998-2003. JoJo's Circus aired on Playhouse Disney in 2003-2007. The Backyardigans aired on Nick Jr. from 2004 to 2011, and it was later moved to Time Warner Cable Kids September 2011 in the U.S. The Doodlebops aired on Playhouse Disney in 2004-2009, it was later repeated on the Cookie Jar TV morning block on CBS and currently on Time Warner Cable Kids September 5, 2011. PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch, the three-hour Saturday morning block of children's animated series on PBS that ran from September 30, 2000 to 2004, produced by Canada's Nelvana animated studio. PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch has shows from Nelvana, including Timothy Goes to School, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Elliot Moose, Seven Little Monsters, George Shrinks and Corduroy. Elliot Moose aired on Treehouse (Canada) in 1998-2003, PBS Kids and Time Warner Cable Kids in 2000-2001 and reruns on Qubo in 2007-2010. Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse aired on PBS Kids as part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch from 2000 to 2002, and it was currently aired on Qubo. The Kidsongs Television Show aired on PBS/PTV and Time Warner Cable Kids (Seasons 2-5 (1994-1998)). Dragon Tales premieres September 6, 1999 on PBS Kids. Caillou premieres on PBS Kids in the United States September 4, 2000. Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat premieres September 1, 2001 on PBS Kids. Teletubbies aired on PBS Kids 1997-2005. SeeMore's Playhouse premiered on PBS Kids in September 2006. Wild Animal Baby Explorers aired on PBS Kids in 2010-2012, it was later currently aired on Time Warner Cable Kids in September 2012. Space Racers aired on PBS May 2, 2014 (US debut) and on Time Warner Cable Kids September 2014. Fraggle Rock aired on HBO from 1983 to 1987 and Time Warner Cable Kids from 1993 to 1997. Animal Jam aired every weekday morning on TLC (The Learning Channel) and Discovery Kids channel in 2003. Frances aired on PBS Kids Sprout during "Summer Fun Fridays" in 2008. It was currently aired on Time Warner Cable Kids since 2009. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood airs weekdays on PBS Kids and Time Warner Cable Kids (USA) since September 3, 2012. Peg + Cat airs weekdays on PBS Kids and Time Warner Cable Kids (USA) since October 7, 2013. Odd Squad airs weekdays on PBS Kids and Time Warner Cable Kids (USA) since November 24, 2014. Super Why! aired on PBS Kids in 2007-2012, it was currently aired on Sprout in 2011 and on Time Warner Cable Kids since 2007. WordWorld aired on PBS Kids from 2007 to 2011 and currently aired on Time Warner Cable Kids since 2007. Season 9 episodes 21-41 of Barney & Friends would've been aired on PBS Kids August 15 to October 10, 2005 and My Baby Brother and All About Me would NOT be aired on PBS Kids May 2005. Instead, they would be a completely different episodes, just aired from August to October 2005. Barney's Pajama Party would've been released on DVD October 14, 2002, and it was later re-released in 2003. Opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2003 DVD Here is the opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2003 DVD and here are the orders: #HIT Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Developments Promo #Main Menu #Barney's Pajama Party Intro #Title Card That's All. Opening to Barney's Sense-Sational Day 2004 DVD Here is the opening to Barney's Sense-Sational Day 2004 DVD and here are the orders: #HIT Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Main Menu #Barney Developments Promo #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Intro #Title Card That's All. Opening to Barney: Musical Zoo 2013 DVD Here is the opening to Barney: Musical Zoo 2013 DVD. Here are the orders: #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) #Lionsgate Home Entertainment Logo (2006) #Please Stay Tuned Screen (1994-1996) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) #Barney & Friends Intro #Riff's Musical Zoo Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney: Musical Zoo 2013 DVD Here is the closing to Barney: Musical Zoo 2013 DVD. Here are the orders: #End Credits #Kids for Character Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer That's All. Despite initial fears earlier in the year that 1996 would be a mediocre year for MGM/UA Home Video, the great sales year would continue in October of 1996, as Cinderella soared back onto home video, selling an astonishing 17,000,000 copies and paving the fashion for what would be the biggest holiday season yet in terms of sales, especially with the upcoming release of Toy Story. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # James and the Giant Peach Preview # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Toy Story Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Main Titles/'Once Upon a Time' # "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" # 'New Mouse in the House'/Lucifer # Lucifer Picks on Bruno/Breakfast Time/Getting Lucifer Out of the Way # Lucifer Tries to Get Gus # Cinderella and Lady Tremaine's Conversation # At the Castle/The King's Problems # "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King # "The Work Song" # Stealing/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) # Cinderella's Surprise/'You Little Thief'/Anastasia and Drizella's Argument # Fairy Godmother/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" # At the Ball/"Well, This is Love"/Late at Midnight # The King and the Grand Duke's Conversation # Lady Tremaine's Reluctant News/Lady Tremaine Locks Cinderella In Her Room # Jaq and Gus Get the Key # Lucifer Attacks # Cinderella Tries on the Slipper/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Finale) # "The End" # "Now Available from Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy-Turvy Games CD-ROM Preview # Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games CD-ROM Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Disney's Favorite Stories Preview # Winnie the Pooh Late 90's Preview # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1996 Promo # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. BOZ the Bear vs. Barney the Dinosaur Move over, Barney. There’s a new kid in town. Or, so says my four-year-old, who dumped the purple dinosaur like a bowl of cold oatmeal after watching the "BOZ the Green Bear" video I recently gave her. "I love BOZ," she said, prancing around the room to the catchy tunes emanating from our television. "He's fun!" Of course, so is Barney. So much fun, in fact, that the happy-clappy Tyrannosaurus Rex has kept preschoolers under his spell for more than a decade. Like BOZ, Barney caters to preschoolers aged one through six and uses music to teach positive messages via a colorful, oversized character. And, if the tie-in products already available (stuffed animal and board books) are any indication, the marketing of BOZ is also headed in the same direction as Barney. This is not surprising, perhaps, given that the two share a creator – Dennis DeShazer, one of Barney's original co-creators, and Jon Green, who worked on the business end with DeShazer. But there, the similarities between Barney and BOZ end. First of all, Barney is "live action" – a dude in a dinosaur suit who dances around a set, much like a football mascot. By contrast, "BOZ the Green Bear Next Door" (to use his full name) is animated – a cartoon character. "We thought about making BOZ a live action character, but we really felt that to take him where we wanted, both physically and geographically, we needed him to be animated," says''' DeShazer'. "We wanted a character that could roll around on the ground and be really physically expressive. We also didn't want to be limited by a set. We wanted BOZ to be able to fly or go all around the world, if needed. We can control all that with animation." The second difference between Barney and BOZ is the presence of family. Unlike Barney and his friends, whose interaction is almost exclusively with children, the BOZ videos center around the Baxter family, which includes '''Mr. and Mrs. Baxter'; their children, four-year-old twins Drew and Gracie; and Grammie and Grampie B, their grandparents. Graham Baxter, the twin's father, teaches math and coaches baseball at a local high school. Julia Baxter, their mother, loves music, singing, dancing, piano playing and art. Their grandparents are both retired, but very involved with the children. Unlike so many other shows for preschoolers, the adults are also front and center, interacting with the kids through shared meals, activities, lessons and bedtime stories. "Children of this age are very much about their independence," DeShazer adds. "They want to do things themselves and discover the world themselves. But, in the end, they're right back in your lap, wanting to share that with you, their parent. We try and portray that in our shows, whether it’s at the dinner table or at bedtime, when there's a warm, family moment." Even more significantly, none of the adults in BOZ are portrayed as the dim-witted, clumsy, or you-teach-me-how-to-parent characters that dominate so many other shows for children. "We were amazed when we looked at the last 20 years of programming to realize that there isn’t much the way of families," DeShazer says. "And, what there is so often portrays parents as either incidental or dolts – comic devices. We wanted to show a family that spends time together and functions." The third difference between Barney and BOZ is that, unlike the stridently upbeat Barney shows – which have been criticized for not allowing children to express negative emotions – things aren't always perfect in the Baxter household. In one of the episodes, for example, Grammie B. twists her ankle. Instead of going to the fair, which Drew and Gracie had been greatly looking forward to, the kids are forced to stay home and help their grandmother with chores around the house. "At first," says DeShazer, "it's a downer. But later, they come to see that it's fun to help out, and to love our neighbors and family. The message is that 'Even though I'm little, I can do a lot.' Through this kind of teaching, children can understand how they matter to their families and to their communities." The final thing that distinguishes A final element that distinguishes Barney from BOZ is the Christian context. According to a recent survey by''' Parents magazine and '''HIT Entertainment, the top two values parents want to instill in their kids are manners and a connection to religion. There are nearly 23.5 million kids five and younger in the U.S.," says Green. "And until now, there really were no comprehensive early preschool Christian brands that entertain, educate and inspire." Although the BOZ videos don't strive to actively teach Bible lessons, they reinforce the importance of prayer, serving others and an active involvement in church and community within the context of a Christian family. While some might balk at the traditional portrayal of the mother character, at least she exists – which is more than many kids videos. Not only that, but the Baxter family attends and is very active in their local church. And, they pray together at the end of every episode. That's a far cry from Barney, who has been criticized by some for his use of magic to solve problems. None of the BOZ episodes mention Jesus, however. All refer merely to "God," which could lead some to believe that the videos are aimed at audiences of different faiths – something both creators refute. "The Scriptures that inspired us, it's all New Testament-centric," says Green. "We’re Christians and we're targeting the Christian home. But the programming comes across as being very inclusive…We're just trying to meet preschoolers where they are at. God is hard enough to grasp. So we felt if we made it simple would be better." "We're seeking to be a conversation starter," DeShazer adds. "We really want parents to fill in the material. We know that they have their specific expression of faith and we want to support the parent in that mission. We don't expect to teach a child the whole story of faith. We just want something that supports families and parents." "Jesus will come up in our shows," he continues. "We’re working now on a Christmas show for next year. And obviously, you can't have a Christmas story without the birth of Jesus. If we have an Easter show, that will deal with Jesus and the more specific strokes of Christianity. But all in all, I really am a firm believer that when you boil it all down, what God is instructing us to do is to love one another and take care of one another and be considerate to one another, and that's something that preschoolers can get." The "BOZ the Green Bear Next Door" series is produced by Exclaim Entertainment, Inc. and is available in Christian bookstores nationwide. For more information, please visit www.bozthebear.com.